Reactions
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: The missing night after Vincent's death and the revel to everyone. After season 6 episode 22.


I do not own any of the BONES characters or original ideas!

Brennan lay in Booth's arms as she gained control of her sobs and began to relax. She could not understand how just sitting in booth's arms could calm and excite her all at once. Just his strong arms wrapped around her was enough to make her feel like nothing could ever get to her. She took a slow deep breath as he pulled her closer. He shifted and looked at her as he gently wiped the tears from her face. The two looked at each other before Booth pulled her back to him.

"Everything's going to be okay." He whispered as she nodded and cuddled closer to him. "You okay now?"

"Yes. I… I just cannot understand…" She trailed off with a staggered breath.

"I know Bones. It's hard when something like this happens. It's going to be hard to deal with for a while but it will get better."

"I just cannot understand why I have such confusing emotions."

"Because seeing someone especially someone you know and was close with dies in front of you makes you understand just how short life really is. you start thinking about what you want to do so you have no regrets when your time comes."

"Booth…" She trailed off as he rolled up onto his elbow to look down at her

"Bones, things will get better." He said smoothing her hair back.

"Booth… Booth I have these feelings. These emotions. When I'm with you they feel like they are moments from becoming out of control." Booth looked down at her as tears gathered in her eyes. "I wasn't lying when I told you I regretted not saying yes."

"I know that Bones."

"Booth, I realize that everything that has happened… I don't want to regret it anymore. I can't imagine anything happening to either of us and we never had the chance to experience the emotions and life we could have if I had rejected you." She paused and looked up at him. "You are going after Broadsky in the morning…"

"You're worried."

"Yes I feel afraid that something may happen to you."

"Bones… don't even think that."

"I'm sorry Booth. I just… I can't.." She trailed off as she started to cry again as she lost control of her emotions again. Booth quickly shushed her as he pulled her to him again.

"I promise nothing will happen tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. She pulled away and leaned onto her elbow to look down at him.

"I can't… Booth I'm not good at this kind of thing." Booth smirked before he hooked his hand behind her head and pulled her to him. The second their lips touched the passion they each held flew to the surface. Booth rolled them over so that he was on top of her before he pulled back and looked down at her.

"I know what you mean." She smiled up at him. "You really want to try?"

"I never believed in love or anything like it but you've taught me so much in the years we've worked together. I finally believe in love and I'm curious as to what else you can teach me." He looked at her for a minute before he leaned down and kissed her.

"Then let's give it a shot." He grinned before they started their assault on each others bodies.

"I'm pregnant…" Brennan said looking at Booth's shocked face. "You're the father." Booth's face split into a bright smile.

"Really?" He asked shocked slightly as he took a step forward.

"Yes. Why would I say otherwise?" She asked confused

"It's just… it's a shock is all." He told her. "You're happy about this?" She looked at him as if he asked a stupid question.

"Yes, of course. I have emotions that I didn't think I would feel in this situation. I am surprisingly excited to know." Booth smiled before he closed the distance between them. He pulled back and smiled at her as she gave him a smirk. "I… I find I am confused as to what to do in a situation like this." He smiled and nodded as he kissed her again.

"Come on." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked down to the car to go back to her apartment.

Brennan sat on her couch as Booth sat next to her and handed her a glass of water as he sat with a beer. They needed to figure things out before the others found out and things only got out of hand.

"So what do you want to do?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?" Booth sat back against the couch and thought for a minute.

"Well there's a lot with a baby. There's telling people, where to live, what to get for it, how to raise the baby, then you have us. How are we going to continue?" She looked at him.

"Then where do we start?" Booth took a deep breath and looked at her .

"Where do we stand? How far are we going to move forward?"

"Booth I don't…" She trailed off as he nodded and shifted to face her more. "What do you want? I don't know what to do." he watched he become flustered looking more and more scared and nervous.

"I think we should just keep going like we have been. I don't want to rush this."

"Yes of course." She nodded in agreement. "It's the most logical choice. So what next?"

"We should tell the others. The sooner they know the sooner they'll calm down. You know it will take the entire pregnancy for Angela to stop cheering." He smirked.

"I don't think she would stop there." She smiled making him chuckle.

"Okay, so we will still be us and we'll tell everyone. What about living arrangements?" He saw her shrug. This was the first time he had ever seen her so confused and at a loss for words. "You and the baby can come live with me." He offered and watched her eyes snap to his. He sat worried and about to take it back when Brennan smiled.

"I think that would be a good idea. We will then be able to care for the child properly." He grinned and nodded. "Perhaps we should just work on the rest as they come up." He smiled before leaning in to kiss her passionately.

The next day the two were off to their weekly meeting with Sweets. They had decided that they would tell him and then visit Angela before letting the others know. Once those two knew they would let the families know and then it was onto the lab. Booth and Brennan walked into Sweets' office to get their session over with and once again, they were left to sit on the couch in silence as they stared at each other.

"There's something different about you. It's been changing over the last couple of months." Booth and Brennan looked at each other before back at Sweets.

"It could have to do with Bones being pregnant." Booth said making Sweets stop breathing for a minute.

"What?" He asked once his shock wore off. "You're pregnant? Usually you discuss your partners and you have not spoken of one in a while. So you can see why I'm confused and shocked."

"Technically I have spoken of my romantic partner." Brennan told him as Booth sat enjoying the confusion and shock they were causing. "Matter of fact we speak about him quite often. Sweets tried to think quickly before his eyes fell on the suddenly quiet and grinning Booth.

"You?" He asked as Brennan looked at Booth as he nodded. "So you two go together and you are now going to have a baby. And I am just figuring this out now."

"Don't feel bad Sweets." Booth smirked as he sat forward on the couch. "You know me and Bones. We can hide anything we want until we want everyone to know." Sweets only rolled his eyes.

"So now that you have been informed we need to go tell Angela." Brennan said standing up with Booth as they started to move towards the door.

"We need to talk about this. You can't just tell me you're together and having a kid then just leave like it was nothing."

"We'll set up the play date later." Booth said as he shut the door behind him and the two were off to Angela who was spending one last day at the hospital before she and Michael were released.

They walked in to see her walking around the room while Michael slept in the hospital bassinet. As soon as they walked in Angela hugged Brennan.

"It's about time. I'm dying of boredom here." Angela smiled before she smirked at Booth. "So any new discoveries on the lovey dovey relationship?" She asked and giggled before she saw the look they were sharing, "What?"

"Ange, remember you're in the hospital and your newborn son is sleeping." Booth said making Angela even more curious.

"What happened?"

"I believe we may need to create a daycare at the lab. I'm pregnant." She smiled as Angela covered her mouth quickly to stop herself from making too much noise. She smiled brightly before hugging Brennan quickly.

"Oh my god. This…. oh my god." She said before she hugged Booth and backed up to look at the two. "When?"

"Like Bones didn't tell you." Booth said rolling his eyes as Angela looked at him with a grin.

"Oh. That night? Yeah she me Studly." Booth smirked before walking over to the baby to look at him. "So you're going to have a little baby Booth?" She asked Brennan who nodded with a bright smile as Angela hugged her again.

Brennan was sitting at her desk looking at the graduate papers while waiting for another case to come in for her and Booth to work on. She looked up as Cam walked in.

"Dr. Brennan I was wondering if you've decided on an intern to take Mr. Nigel Murray's spot in the program." Brennan shook her head slowly.

"No I'm sorry. I have been distracted lately."

"Distracted? You? Dr. Brennan what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Brennan watched, as Cam looked shocked.

"Dr. Brennan… I was not aware you were dating; I mean it's none of my business but… does Booth know? He's going to be upset."

"Yes, I told Booth three nights ago. After we left Angela. And why would Booth be upset. He is actually very happy about it."

"You still don't know? He's in love with you, Dr. Brennan. He always has."

"Yes I know that." Cam looked socked. "He has told me."

"Dr. Brennan he loves you a lot and knowing that you're starting a family with another man… he's bound to hurt. And you said he was happy?"

"Another man? I think you are mistaken. Booth would have no need to become upset considering the child is his." Cam stared at her completely shocked. "Are you alright?" Cam pulled herself together and left the room quickly. Brennan sat confused as Booth walked in.

"Hey." He stopped in front of her seeing the look on her face. "You okay Bones?" She turned her confused blue eyes up at him.

"I explained to cam that you have no need to be upset over me being pregnant. I told her she had no need to worry since it is your child also and she just turned and left quickly." Booth looked at the doorway. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No Bones you didn't." He said looking back at her as she stood up.

"Then why did she look so upset? Could she still have those feelings? Perhaps she is angry."

"Bones." He said stopping her. "Relax it's nothing you did. Probably just shocked. I'll go talk to her, just relax." He smirked as she sighed.

"Fine but Booth…. why would he be angry?"

"I'm sure she's not." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Just relax. I'll be right back." He said as she gave a small smile.

"Thank-you Booth." He smirked before leaving to see Cam.

"Cam!" Booth called as he walked into her office making her look up at him.

"What are you..? Well I guess you're here for Dr. Brennan."

"Yeah Bones told me how you took the news." He paused walking closer as cam looked away. "Camille what's this about? You know that me and you…."

"It has nothing to do with me and you. Do you realize the work environment is going to be completely out of whack? I already have employees dating and causing problems in the lab when things don't work out. Angela and Hodgins started that and when they see you and DR. Brennan as a couple, it will cause chaos. They'll be having sex on the exam tables Seeley."

"What? I don't know who you have working here but I bet they're not going to be having sex on the tables here."

"When they find out about you two they'll think they can do anything they want."

"Then remind them who's in charge. Besides Bones and me… we know how to keep it professional. We've been doing it the last month and a half." He smirked at her shocked face.

"Month and a half?" No one had a clue, I didn't even notice it."

"See we're good." He smiled brightly before she sighed. "Don't worry everything will be fine but you should tell bones you're not mad at her."

"What? Why would I be angry with her?"

"Because of how you reacted."

"I'll talk to her now." She said walking out quickly as Booth wandered into the lab to wait for the two women to finish talking. He saw Cam walk out of Brennan's office and into her own. He walked in to see Brennan sitting on her couch. She looked up with a smile as he walked over and sat next to her.

"So Cam explain everything?"

"Yes. I never thought that having a relationship like ours could complicate things to such a level. I knew a failed relationship could affect the work place. That is one of the reasons I told you no, but…Booth if we…"

"Don't worry Bones. Nothing's going to happen." He said softly before leaning in a giving her a quick soft reassuring kiss. "Trust me."

"I do Booth. I always have trusted you." She smiled.

"Well let's go get something to eat. Now that everyone knows about us and the baby…" he paused as he gently laid his hand on her still flat belly.

"Booth you realize you are only touching my abdomen, you are having no contact with the fetus."

"Of course but it's the thought Bones." She rolled her eyes as he smiled. "Well since everyone knows we don't have to hide from each other." He smiled as a small smile spread across her face as she nodded and leaned over to lay against him for a while before they went for food.


End file.
